You Only Fly Once
by Luvthaart101
Summary: "What if Fang never left?" I thought sadly. I wanted to cry, I don't cry. I shouldn't cry. One more thought, and then the tears may come rolling down. "Let's see... I miss you so much Fang!" I started weeping as I looked out the window of our house in Arizona. I stood into the window pane with tears flooding my eyes and just... fell. It was only just a free fall. No big deal…
1. Chapter 1 Preface

**Here's something i just randomly thought of and i hope you like, but this is just the beginning, enjoy.**

**Preface:**

* * *

You Only Fly Once

I woke up back at the safe house in Arizona. I felt at peace with my flock, but not all of them, some things just aren't the same anymore though. That sudden thought crept into my mind, _Fang was gone_, okay, was I dreaming? I hurriedly hopped out of bed and darted down the hallway towards Fang's room. I threw open his door and all I saw was an unmade bed, and nothing else. My heart pounded. I was angry, furious. I told myself not to cry. I won't dare shed a tear, not one. I felt my breath speed up as I was trying to catch it. "What if Fang never left?" I thought sadly. I wanted to cry, I don't cry. I shouldn't cry. One more thought, and then the tears may come rolling down. "Let's see... I miss you so much Fang!" I started weeping as I looked out the window of our house in Arizona. I stood into the window pane with tears flooding my eyes and just... fell. It was only just a free fall. No big deal…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the start of this tragic love story! Don't worry, I'm going to try to make this love story move fast.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone… we're going to Hollywood!" I heard Ella yelled all the way from the kitchen, I turned to glance at her, my loving sister.

"What? Really? Again?" Nudge started jumping in her seat on the cushioned couch next to me. "Yay! Now I know what outfit to wear this time, it'll be perfect!" She squealed.

"Cool, maybe Ig and I could possibly check out the sweet to arcades in Beverly Hills this time!" Gazzy hi-fived Iggy. I looked at everyone's excited face in disgust, no way were we going to Hollywood ever again, even if was the best experience of their lives. I can't put this flock in danger any more.

I cleared my throat sarcastically trying to make a point. "Um… what for? Who said you were going? I didn't agree to this. What makes you think we are going again? Do you think I want to relive that experience in LA? Somebody, say something dang it!" I demanded already cramming their throats with questions by the bunch.

"Okay, Max calm down. This trip was planned for us to go to the annual Celebrity Rules Festival!" Ella smiled. Iggy couldn't help but smile back to her. Did you know that they were so into each other now? Imagine him in my family. But it wouldn't be that bad honestly.

"The what?" I scoffed.

"Celebrity Rules Festival. It's when ordinary citizens are welcomed to see international and national people in fame, it's so amazing! You also get to get as many signatures as you was from these celebrities as well. And there will be concerts!" Ella squealed and by the looks of it her and Nudge looked exactly alike as the squealed like banshees.

"Um, just in case you guys don't remember that incident when 7-year old Angel decided to pull a gun on us, or those disgusting grotesques growing all over our bodies, what if that happens again, huh?" I said felling a sudden force of adrenaline in my blood and a rush of anger at that day I still loathed.

"Max, that was just some DNA crap we were created with remember and Angel was just full of herself when she decided to pull that gun on everyone," Gazzy sucked his teeth, "Besides nothing dramatic or spontaneous should ever happen again."

"Gazzy, you're killing me here, don't you know that we aren't "normal citizens"? We are bird kids, anything can happen."

Well then, don't I feel stupid, Max." Gazzy said sarcastically. Was he really doing this to me now? Oh, he's in for one now.

"Are you sassing me Gazzy?" I groaned almost as deep as a bull noise.

"Nope." Gazzy smiled and went back to play cards with Iggy.

"Max, may be right you guys, we are what they call freaks and we are bound to have some sort of negative attention." Iggy spoke up. Finally someone agrees.

"So we're not going to Hollywood?" Angel barged in through the open window in the living room shutting in her florescent white wings in to her back.

"Angel, where have you been?" I asked.

"I was just cruising 'round the canyon and found this." Angel lifter her small hand up to me and it was a shiny, ruby red stone."

"Oooohhhh, that's so pretty Angel!" Nudge smiled admiring its luster. I would never think that Angel is a thief, but did she really find _that_ in the canyon?

"Now back to the Hollywood trip, are we still going, Max? I really want to go." Ella pouted holding her permission slip tightly her hands.

"Yeah Max, pleeeaaaassseee!" Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy jumped in. I was destined to just sit here and tell them no, but then again, they had a point, what if all this scientific mumbo jumbo was finally over? Maybe I could give this a try. Should I? I really want my flock to be safe at all means. Well…

"Okay, we can go," they all squealed and jumped for joy high-fiving each other and Ella runs to give me a hug. "BUT!" I paused as the smiled and cheering went to mute, "You guys can't get into any trouble got it?" and my beautiful flock shook there heads into understanding my commands. "So when do we leave Ella?" I asked. She gave me a look of uncertainty and sucked in her breath.

"Tonight." She said.

"Okay, cool then, we can fly, how could you get there?" I said. Harsh much?

"I could carry her, it won't be a problem with my super strength." Iggy stood up and flexed his arm reveal not a lot of muscle. Gazzy pointed to his arm and laughed.

"What strength?" he managed to spit out. I rolled my eyes at the boys.

"Well could you?" I asked standing up.

"Of course I can." Iggy smiled and held Ella's hand. Ella's face turned noticeably red and she looked down to the floor feeling bashful and shy. Yeah, Fang... just looking at them two makes me vomit now. Fang just left without saying many words (which I like) and I was in tears. God, how I miss him. Don't cry please.

We surfed through the sky with ample speed. I'm feeling free and I love it. Nothing was going to get us. I could feel it now. No one was going to stop us. I guess freedom felt like this. Well, to people who dreamt of flying.

After settling my flock and Ella into a hotel with Ella's classmates in California, I went off flying alone over Los Angeles. I needed a little bit more time to think about my loss of my right-hand man, my soul mate, my… my only lover who knows me better. I started tearing up, my eyes began to burn from the air and I couldn't bear seeing anyone one else with a lover at their side. So, for my escape, I flew up an extra 250 feet into the air. Now that I was away from the world, I can cry and no one could hear me or even see me. I let out a loud scream out of anger. Then I started speeding through the night sky facing the full moon ahead of me. It was daunting me, so big and bold as it was. I closed me eyes looking down to the clouds below me. I looked up and squinted my eyes to see a dark figure with wings flapping in front of the moon. It looked… human-like… it was like… me. I had to get a better look. "Hey!" I yelled out, "Who are you?" I went toward the figure a slackened my speed.

"Max?" I had to catch my breath, was it really…?

Fang…?

Oh my gosh!

* * *

**Okay readers that was chapter one officially. Well you like it? I have to honestly say, Max and Fang are personally my favorite characters in the series. I'm sure lots of other people agree. I just recently got into reading the series and I loved it all. I didn't know there were manga series of Maximum Ride, but I'm ordering them and can't wait to read them. Well, please R&R. :] **_**LUVTHAART101**_


End file.
